Yakusoku no Basho
Yakusoku no Basho et New World sont les chansons thème de Final Fantasy XIII-2. Toutes les deux sont composées par Koichi Tabo du groupe "Superfly", mais chacune a un arrangement différent. Les paroles, écrites par jam, illustrent le désir de Serah d'être avec les personnes qu'elle aime, et celui de Noel d'être dans un monde rempli de vie. Cette chanson fut révélée le 14 septembre 2011, lors d'une interview télévisée au Japon. Yakusoku no Basho Yakusoku no Basho (約束の場所) est la chanson thème de la version PS3 japonaise de Final Fantasy XIII-2. Cette version est arrangée par Yohei Tsukasaki et interprétée par Mai Fukui. Paroles Kanji :たとえばあなたが 今 :此処にいたとしたら 何を伝えるでしょう? :言葉もないまま きっと :その胸に頬寄せ 涙零すだけね :もう一度 抱きあえたら :二度と離れぬよう :強く 結び合うの :それが 希望の光 :きっと :愛よ どうか連れていって :約束の場所へ :繋ぎあえた 想いは永遠だから :愛を呼んで この腕に :抱きしめあえるなら :どんな未来も 恐れないで迎えにゆける :瞳を見つめ答えよう :あなたのそばにいる :静かに 心が言った :私はここにいて あなたを愛してる :離れていたって ずっと :変わらぬこの想い あなたに届けよう :もうなにも 怖くないよ :どんな暗闇でも :照らす この光は :いつか あなたの許へ :きっと :愛よ どうか連れていって :約束の場所へ :そこへゆくよ 誓いは永遠だから :愛を呼んで この腕に :抱きしめあえるなら :どんな痛みも 越えてみせる微笑みながら :光は二度と失くさない :かならずそこへゆく :時が すべてを癒す :それをただ待つより :今は 歩き出そう :風が 指差す場所で :明日が待ってる きっと :愛よ どうか連れていって :約束の場所へ :ただ、うなずき :抱きしめあえるその日へ :愛よ どうか連れていって :約束の場所へ :繋ぎあえた 想いは永遠だから :愛を呼んで この胸に :抱きしめあえるなら :どんな未来も 恐れないで迎えにゆける :瞳を見つめ答えよう :あなたのそばにいる Romaji :Tatoeba anata ga, ima :Koko ni ita toshitara nani wo tsutaeru deshou? :Kotoba mo nai mama, kitto :Sono mune ni hohoyose namida kobosudakene :Mou ichido dakiaetara :Nidoto hanarenuyou :Tsuyoku musubiau no :Sore ga kibou no hikari :Kitto :Ai yo douka tsureteite :Yakusoku no basho e :Tsunagi aeta omoi wa eien dakara :Ai yo yonde kono ude ni :Dakishimeaeru nara :Donna mirai mo osorenaide mukae ni yukeru :Hitomi wo mitsume kotae you :Anata no soba ni iru :Shizuka ni kokoro ga itta :Watashi wa koko ni ite anata wo aishiteru :Hanareteitatte zutto :Kawaranu kono omoi anata ni todoke you :Mou nani mo kowakunai yo :Donna kurayami demo :Terasu kono hikari wa :Itsuka anata no moto e :Kitto :Ai yo douka tsureteite :Yakusoku no basho e :Soko e yuku yo chikai wa eien dakara :Ai yo yonde kono ude ni :Dakishimeaeru nara :Donna itami mo koete miseru hohoemi nagara :Hikari wa nidoto nakusanai :Kanarazu soko e yuku :Toki ga subete wo iyasu :Sore wo tada matsuyori :Ima wa arukidasou :Kaze ga yubisasu bashou de :Ashita ga matteru kitto :Ai yo douka tsureteite :Yakusoku no basho e :Tada unazuki :Dakishimeaeru sono hi e :Ai yo douka tsureteite :Yakusoku no basho e :Tsunagi aeta omoi wa eien dakara :Ai wo yonde kono mune ni :Dakishimeareru nara :Donna mirai mo osorenaide mukae ni yukeru :Hitomi wo mitsume kotae you :Anata no soba ni iru New World New World est la chanson thème des versions internationales et XBox 360 japonaise de Final Fantasy XIII-2. Cette version est arrangée par Akimitsu Homma et interprétée par Charice Pempengco. Cette version fut sortie sous forme de single digital par Warner Music Japan, dont elle est la seule piste, le 28 septembre 2011: *'New World' *:Composition: Koichi Tabo (多保 孝一) *:Arrangement et instrumentation: Akimitsu Homma (本間 昭光) *:Paroles: jam *:Batterie: Tom Tamada (玉田 豊夢) *:Basse: Takashi Adachi (安達 貴史) *:Guitare: Naoki Hayashibe (林部 直樹) *:Percussions: Shinji Asakura (朝倉 真司) *:Synthétisation: Takahiro Iida (飯田 高広) *:Cordes: Yu Manabe Strings (真部 裕 Strings) Paroles :Staring the stars, feeling the winds every time :I cannot stop thinkin' of you :Since you've been gone away from here :Shedding the tears, crying out loud for once :'Cause you are such a precious part of me :And there’s no one who’ll fill my broken heart :Oh, but now I have realized :The reason why I live in this world :Even you have left me here alone :I found a way where I can get hope for the future :Baby, I'm gonna see the New World :With nothin' but the love you gave me :Only thing I can do is to trust the time we shared :Baby, I'm gonna go to the New World :With nothin' but the strength you gave me :There's nothing to be afraid of :I know your love will lead me where I should be :Even if it is dark and hard times for me :I don't wanna give up my home :Having a dream, basking in the sun everyday :I'm startin' to think that I'm still here :Though the pain of loss still hurts me :Makin' me smile, makin' me laugh many times :Everything is gentle to me because you are makin' it so :And now I have realized :The reason why I live in this world :It's not to lose one I truly need :I will make sure we feel the beautiful days together :Baby, I'm gonna see the New World :With nothin' but the love you gave me :Only thing I can do is to trust the time we shared :Baby, I'm gonna go to the New World :With nothin' but the strength you gave me :There's nothing to be afraid of :I know your love will lead me where I should be :Even if it is dark and hard times for me :I don't wanna give up my home :Pray for all of the things in this world :And believe in the power of our love :Sing a song of tomorrow :Now we are not alone; we come to life again :A new day will come to you :For you and me :Baby, I'm gonna see the New World :With nothin' but the love you gave me :Only thing I can do is to trust the time we shared :Baby, I'm gonna go to the New World :With nothin' but the strength you gave me :There's nothing to be afraid of :I know your love will lead me where we should be :Even if it is dark and hard times for us :I don't wanna give up our home :Ooh, ooh-ooh :Ohh yeah-yeah-yeah :Yeah-oooh-oh-ohh Galerie Vidéos en:New World (Final Fantasy XIII-2) de:New World Catégorie:Chansons